Dashing Through the (Cookie) Dough
by laurenwrites
Summary: "We're making cookies?" "Oh, but not just any cookies." / Or, in which Jade and Beck decide to be festive. Bade.


**I have this problem where I feel the compulsive need to ignore all other priorities and write Christmas!Bade. Sorry.**

* * *

_Hey, this is Jade, which you should already know—since you're the one that called. I probably won't listen to your message, because I probably hate you. [beeeeeep]_

"Hello, Jade. I don't know how many times I have to ask you to change your voicemail. It's so…distasteful. Anyhow, I just wanted to call and confirm that you'll be fine for the weekend. Reese and I should be back Sunday evening, and I trust that the house will be in the same condition that we left it. Remember to lock doors and set the alarm. See you in two days."

Jade rolls her eyes and taps the screen of her phone to delete the voicemail. "On a scale of one to ten," she says, looking up at the boy standing on the other side of the kitchen's island counter, "how awesome of a girlfriend am I for getting out of having to go on that business trip?"

The boy, who really isn't so much of a boy anymore (what now that they're seniors in high school, and he's six feet tall, and he's grown quite a bit from when they'd started dating at the age of thirteen) grins. "Let me think about this." He rubs his palms together and tilts his head upward, like he does when he's actually contemplating something or getting ready to give some kind of philosophical spiel. "You convinced your dad to let you stay home alone, rather than go to Seattle. And you have this big, empty house all to yourself until Sunday night… There's just one problem, though."

"And what might that be?"

Beck's arms fold over his chest and he looks seriously disappointed. "Your dad said I'm not allowed to sleep over."

Neither of them lasts even two seconds after his sentence before they're laughing hysterically, and Jade moves over to his side of the island to step into his arms. "I think we can find a way around that rule," she says. "I mean, technically, we won't be _sleeping_." Beck smiles again and leans down to kiss her, content that he'll get to spend the rest of his weekend just like this.

"So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Ooh, you're _really_ going to love me for this."

"As if I don't already love you enough."

Jade rolls her eyes (albeit her grin) and disentangles herself from him to grab her PearPad on the counter. After a few quick clicks, she spins the device in her hands so that he can see the screen.

"We're making cookies?"

"Oh, but not just any cookies. Notice the _peppermint_ chocolate chips rather than plain ones. Since my nerd of a boyfriend simply _insists_ on celebrating this holiday in every way possible, I figured we'd make them festive."

Beck has the dumbest smile on his face as he stares at her in awe. Call him mushy, but sometimes it hits him harder than usual just how in love he is with the girl in front of him. Like, for example, when—no matter how little she actually cares about doing Christmas-y things like building gingerbread houses or decorating a tree—she's going to make him peppermint cookies just to make him happy. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had," she retorts, setting the PearPad back down.

"And I'm a damn lucky guy, for that."

"You bet your ass you are."

Beck, after leaning down to kiss her, picks up her PearPad and tries to decipher the recipe on the page. "How do we start?"

"I got all of the ingredients at the store last night, so you can start getting all of them out of the bag while I find a mixing bowl." Beck does as he's told, unloading each of the items as his girlfriend rummages through the kitchen cabinets. When she's finally located the bowl and measurement cups, she lays out all of the materials on the counter. "First," she says, reading off of the PearPad, "we preheat the oven to 400 degrees."

Once Jade maneuvers the dials on the oven enough to successfully begin the warming process, she reads the next few instructions. "Okay… We're supposed to mix the flour, sugar, eggs, butter, baking soda, and milk all in this bowl. We have to put the exact measurements in, though, or the whole thing will be screwed up."

"Should we play some Christmas music or something? I feel like this is a good time to play Christmas music."

"You're like a grandma."

Beck fakes offense. "Hey now, if I was a grandma, we'd be whipping these cookies out at a lot faster of a pace than we are right now. At this rate, they _might_ be done by New Year's."

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Jade almost has time to get angry before, "Your couch! How the Grinch Stole Christmas comes on at seven tonight!"

"You know, you'd think that an eighteen year old guy would have at least a little bit of shame about his obsession with a children's cartoon."

"I don't think you're one to be judging on an obsession with movies; you enjoy watching people's throats get slit for fun over and over again."

Jade scoffs. "Yeah, because it's _awesome_. Don't worry though—I'm very aware of the fact that you shut your eyes every time there's blood."

"Not every time," Beck murmurs, but he knows he has no case. So he isn't a fan of seeing people get murdered; sue him. He takes the PearPad to quickly pull up his Spotify account, on which he has a saved Christmas playlist.

"I think it's cute," Jade tells him, cracking another egg into the bowl. "Cute and weird, like your Grinch thing."

"Normal's boring, babe," Beck reminds her with a smile. "But hey, I want to help with these cookies, too. What can I do?"

"Hmm," she pretends to think, "how about the salt? Want to put in a _dash_ of salt, as the recipe puts it?"

"I can do that!"

"Okay," Jade says, handing him the box of salt before turning around to pull a pan and a cookie sheet out of a nearby drawer. By the time the pan is ready for the dough to be placed on it, she notices that Beck is doing a decently good job of stirring the batter. "Want to add in the peppermint chocolate chips?"

"Will do. The whole bag?"

"The whole bag."

Beck does as she says and, as he's mixing the candy into their dough, he feels Jade come up from behind him. Her skinny arms wrap around his torso, and when she rests her head on his back he realizes that he won't be getting any more mixing done. He turns just slightly, moving his arm to pull her to stand beside him. He presses his lips to the top of her head and she leans into his touch.

"Let's get these cookies in the oven, huh?" Jade says, looking up at him.

He nods. "And I have a pretty good idea of how we can pass the time while they bake." Jade grins and Beck leans in to kiss her deeply. When they pull away, Jade shows her boyfriend how to roll small portions of the dough into balls that will heat into cookie-form. Once the first batch is in the oven, Jade hops up onto the counter next to the bowl (which still has a considerable amount of cookie dough left).

"Alright," she says, dipping her fingers in, "let's taste this." Beck watches as she takes the dough into her mouth—only to spit it out less than a second later.

"What's wrong?" He asks immediately, handing her a napkin. But she's coughing and forcing her tongue out of her mouth, and there's a look of sour disgust on her face that's currently hindering her from speaking. "Babe, what is it?"

"Jesus _Christ_. Beck, how much salt did you put in there?"

"A dash, like you told me to."

"Show me a 'dash'," she requests, holding out her palm for him. Beck has a confused look on his face, but he picks up the box and—after pulling out the opening slit—fills almost Jade's entire hand. Her jaw drops open as he looks at her curiously. "That's…more like a handful. Babe, you put at least three tablespoons of salt into that dough."

"I'm guessing that was too much?"

Jade drops her head dejectedly, which worries Beck until he sees the smile that ghosts on her lips when she looks back up. "But, you know…maybe I need a second opinion?" Before Beck can protest, Jade is pushing a chunk of the terribly salty dough into his mouth. "Yummy, huh?" Her sarcasm is complimented by the mischievous smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beck lies, despite the awful taste in his mouth. He swallows it without missing the skeptical look that his girlfriend is giving him. "This is quality cookie dough."

"Oh yeah?" Jade asks, dipping her fingers in for another mound. "I guess that means you want to finish off this bowl all by yourself?" Without hesitation, Beck ducks away from her hand so that she can't force anymore of their disgusting creation down his throat. "You coward," she says, but he's already crossing the kitchen to get as far away from her as possible. She picks up the bowl and grins. "Yeah, you'd better run."

Neither one of them knows exactly quite how it happens, but—between their scrambling around, the full bowl of cookie dough, the freshly baked cookies, and the once-full sack of flour—they end up covered in baking ingredients.

Jade, who has overturned a kitchen chair to hide behind, still has the bowl in hand. She's prepared to nail her flour-decorated boyfriend (who is currently shielded by the pantry door) as soon as he shows his face—but he's yet to face her for nearly a minute. "Damn," she finally says, rising from behind the chair, "I've got cookie dough all over me… It's even in my bra—I guess I should take it off."

Like clockwork, then, Beck's head appears from behind the pantry door. "Huh?" He mutters like an idiot, desperate to get a look at his girl. Until,

"Sucker!" She yells, throwing another ball of dough at his head. Beck successfully fends off the mound using the pan, but continues slowly walking closer towards her. "Do you surrender?" She asks, grabbing another handful just in case.

"I am surrendering," he confesses, grinning as he sets the pan down on the counter. "But, Jade," he says as he gets closer to her. "If you are going to be taking anything off…please, please, _please_ let me help you."

She laughs and steps into his arms to kiss him. Their mouths (and necks and faces and relatively all other body parts) taste like salt and flour, but that doesn't stop Beck from kissing down her jawline to the extent of her shoulder. "You know what?" Jade says into his mouth, once his lips have returned to hers.

"Hmm?"

"I change my mind. You're right; this is the best cookie dough I've ever had."

Beck grins and tightens his grip around her body. "I thought you might say that."

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Should I do more? #desperate4reviews**


End file.
